Night Terrors
|ant = Let's Kill Hitler |sig = The Girl Who Waited |hecho ant = The Doctor's Wife |hecho sig = The Impossible Astronaut }} Night Terrors (Terrores nocturnos) es el noveno episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. El episodio se desarrolla tiempo después de Let's Kill Hitler y vuelve a demostrar la simpatía del Doctor hacia los niños en peligro, al igual que The Eleventh Hour y The Beast Below. De la misma forma que el Isolus de Fear Her, el caos de todo el episodio deriva de los poderes psíquicos de un niño. Además, continuó con la trama de la sexta temporada: la muerte inminente del Doctor. Argumento El Doctor recibe una llamada de socorro desde el lugar más aterrador del universo: el dormitorio de un niño. Cada noche, George se queda despierto atemorizado de todos los temores imaginables, temores que viven en el armario de su habitación. Sus padres están desesperados, George necesita a un doctor. Sus súplicas llegan a través del tiempo y el espacio hasta el Doctor, y este le llama a casa. Sin embargo, disipar sus miedos no será tarea fácil, ya que los monstruos de George son reales. Trama Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Alex - Daniel Mays * George - Jamie Oram * Claire - Emma Cunniffe * Jim Purcell - Andrew Tiernan * Elsie Rossiter - Leila Hoffman * Julie - Sophie Cosson Equipo Referencias El Doctor *El Doctor menciona tres cuentos favoritos suyos de cuando era niño: Los tres pequeños Sontarans, El traje nuevo del emperador Dalek y Blancanieves y las siete llaves del jucio final. *El Doctor dice que tenía la edad de George "hace unos mil años". Alimentos y bebidas reales *El Doctor y Alex beben té. *El Doctor pregunta haber si hay galletas de mermelada. Especies *George es un Tenza, capaz de adaptarse a las necesidades de la gente y crear filtros de percepción. Series de TV reales *Rory menciona EastEnders. *''Bergerac'' es uno de los programas que se ven brevemente mientras Purcell hace zapping. *Uno de los juguetes de George es Serpentera, de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Otro se trata de Optimus Prime, de Transformers. Notas *Este episodio tuvo House call y Call and what are little boys made of? como títulos provisionales. *Este iba a ser en un principio el cuarto episodio de la temporada, pero se transladó a la segunda mitad cuando Steven Moffat se percató de que la primera mitad era "demasiado oscura". Esto dio como resultado pequeños cambios de este. También se eliminó una escena de Madame Kovarian, y se añadió el final con el archivo de datos de Matemos a Hitler (Esto significa que Karen Gillan, en el momento que se filmó el episodio, era de hecho la versión de Carne de Amy). *La escena en la que el Doctor y Alex son absorbidos por el armario guarda relación con la película Poltergeist, donde se absorbe a la hija en el interior del reino de los espíritus a través del armario de su dormitorio. *Cuando Alex observa las fotos, se puede escuchar a una locutora de televisión. Esta dice que si alguien ve la BBC Uno el sábado por la noche... Cosa que es el mismo momento y canal en el que Doctor Who se emite. *Una de los cuentos que menciona el Doctor, Blancanieves y las siete llaves del jucio final, tiene el mismo título que una historia publicada en Doctor Who The Annual 2012 Official. Como Terrores nocturnos fue planeado en un principio emitirse durante la primera mitad de la temporada, la historia se habría publicado después (lo que sugiere una relación probable con el episodio). Rumores *Amy se convertirá en una muñeca. Verdadero. Lugares de rodaje *Dyrham House, Bristol Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor y Alex son absorbidos por el armario de George, el dormitorio se destartala (se caen cosas como la estantería, las cosas de su mesita de noche, etc). En la secuencia siguiente, todo está perfectamente normal (Esto puede ser o no ser intencional, tal vez George hizo que fuera normal otra vez). Continuidad *Dentro de la casa de muñetas, Rory cree que él y Amy están muertos otra vez (TV: La elección de Amy, Sangre fría, La Pandórica se abre). También cree que la TARDIS está volviendo a alterar el tiempo y el espacio (TV: La mujer del Doctor). *El Doctor pregunta si hay galletas de mermelada (TV: La victoria de los Daleks, El astronauta imposible). *Cuando el Doctor y Alex se despiertan en la casa de muñecas, Alex se pregunta como puede ser más grande por dentro. El Doctor dice que es más común de lo que parece, en referencia a la TARDIS. *Cuando el Doctor le explica a Alex que George ha estado utilizando un filtro de percepción, se detiene en el pasillo para mirarse en el espejo de la misma forma que cuando vio por primera vez su reflejo en TV: Los vampiros de Venecia. *El Doctor saluda con un beso raro a Claire (TV: El inquilino). *El destornillador sónico no funciona con la madera (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca, La Tierra hambrienta, La maldición del punto negro). *Aparece la información sobre la muerte del Doctor (TV: Matemos a Hitler) y el arco histórico que involucra a su muerte, continuando con la canción de cuna de las Muñecas de Madera. *Anteriormente, el Octavo Doctor ya se había convertido en una muñeca de manera similar a Amy (AUDIO: Solitaire). *El Doctor vuelve a demostrar una conexión y preocupación por los niños (TV: En el último momento, La bestia de abajo, La Tierra hambrienta, Un cuento de Navidad, El astronauta imposible, La maldición del punto negro). *El Cuarto Doctor fue encogido y perseguido a través de una casa de muñecas por muñecas de madera AG: The dead shoes. *Rory sospecha que el mensaje de George podría ser correo basura. El correo basura ya se ha adentrado en la TARDIS antes (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy). Línea temporal *Esta historia se produce después de CÓMIC: Tuesday. *Esta historia se produce antes de CÓMIC: Body snatched. de:Night Terrors en:Night Terrors (TV story) ro:Night Terrors ru:Ночные кошмары Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Tierra Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011